The Mystery That Is Bella Swan
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella is a immortal, but she doesn't know exactly what she is. When she meets the Cullen's, will they be able to help her? What IS Bella? ExB EmxR AxJ CxEs Lemons and violence ensured!


**Chapter 1: A new beginning, Forks, and The Cullen's**

I strummed the strings on my hot rod red and electric blue guitar, thinking of the chords in my head for a new song. I had just moved to Forks, Washington. The last place I want to be. My father had once lived here, before he died, my mom left him, taking me with her, when I was only a few months old, saying she couldn't take this, 'goddamned place anymore.' I had just grown used to the sun. Thing is… this happened 183 years ago in 1847. I stopped aging on my 17th birthday on September 13, 1864. No one knows why, but I knew that I had to leave. So, I staged my death, making it look like a suicide. My parents were devastated.

Suddenly, a song popped in my head. I strummed the first few chords, and started singing.

_**( Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood, but in my story, Bella wrote it, okay?)**_

_**Little boy, six years old**_

_**A little too used to bein alone.**_

_**Another new mom and dad, another school another house that'll never be home.**_

_**When people ask him how he likes this place, he looks up and says with a smile upon his face,**_

_**This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong, windows and rooms, that I'm passin' through,**_

_**This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm goin', I'm not afraid because I know, this is my temporary home.**_

_**Young mom, on her own, she needs a little help got no where to go.**_

_**She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out, 'cause a halfway house will never be a home.**_

_**At night she whispers to her baby girl, 'Someday we'll find our place here in this world'**_

_**This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong, windows and rooms, that we're passin' through**_

_**This is just a stop, on the way to where we're goin' I'm not afraid because I know, this is our temporary home.**_

_**Old man, hospital bed, the room is filled with people he loves. He whispers, 'Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday'**_

_**He looks up and says, 'I can see God's face.'**_

_**This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong, windows and rooms, that I'm passin' through**_

_**This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm goin', I'm not afraid because I know, this was my temporary home.**_

_**This is our temporary home.**_

I smiled sadly, then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down. I sighed. This song is about me, just not exactly the same. I have been here and back so many times I lost count, and my parents died, so I have no idea what I am, and obviously this isn't normal. I searched through my family history, and this never happened. My alarm clock rang.

7:45 A.M. Time to leave for school. I groaned. School. I absolutely loathe it! I had already learned it, but I am supposed to appear normal, so I am required to go. Ugh.

I hopped into my silver Audi, and sped down the road at 120 miles an hour. I arrived at school in less than five minutes. I'm the new girl, so everyone found the need to stare at me. I listened in to some of their conversations.

"Who is she?"

"I love the car!"

"I'd love to tap that." I grimaced at that one. That's all these stupid humans care about: sex. There's more to it than that, but they just don't care. I continued listening.

"I can't read her mind, and she doesn't smell human, but that's impossible. What else could she be?" I heard a honey and velvet like voice ask. My head snapped towards the voice, and I saw five beautiful, pale, and inhuman people staring at me. I grinned at them tauntingly. My head is private.

_My thoughts are private, so stay out of them, mind reader! _I thought towards one of them. The beautiful one that had bronze hair and more boyish features looked shocked. He looked at me through narrowed eyes, and I snapped my thoughts back. I turned on my heels, and walked into the front office and got my schedule.

_**Isabella Swan's Schedule:**_

_**1**__**st**__**- AP English- Mrs. Sanderson**_

_**2**__**nd**__**- AP History- Mr. Varner**_

_**3**__**rd**__**-Drama- Mrs. Colon**_

_**4**__**th**__**- AP Calculus- Ms. A-young-chee**_

_**5**__**th**__**- Lunch**_

_**6**__**th**__**- AP Biology- Mr. Banner**_

_**7**__**th**__**- Gym- Coach Clapp**_

Eh. Not too bad. I headed off to AP English with Sanderson. As soon as I walked through the door, all conversation stopped… except for two of the beautiful people- the two girls. One had long blonde hair that waved to the center of her back, a fitique body that was fit for a model, and her beauty caused any girl to have a sudden blow to her self esteem. The other one had short black hair that stuck out in all directions, had pixie-like features, and looked like a beautiful, graceful dancer.

And there was only one seat left in the classroom- next to them. I sighed, and sauntered over to them and sat down, no one taking their eyes off me. The teacher is not her yet, and I am very annoyed wih this whole staring ordeal.

"OKAY! Turn you heads around because I'M JUST A PERSON! Get over yourselves and stop staring before you end up with a black eye!" I shouted to them. They all quickly turned away, and I heard someone say,

"God! She is like, soooo rude! I can't believe I even thought of, like, being her, like, friend!" I chuckled. With her nasal voice, I would tell her off as soon as she said one syllable with an insult. I heard two people struggling to hold their laughs in, and they were right next to me. I turned and raised my eyebrows at them.

"What is so funny, ladies?" I asked in a polite tone. They lost it. They burst out laughing, even the blonde one who looked like she wanted to kill. I smiled slightly.

Once they calmed down, the short one spoke. "Sorry, it's just we thought you were funny! I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my adopted sister, Rosalie Hale! I'm guessing you're Isabella Swan?" She asked quickly in a hyper voice. I grinned and nodded.

"Yes, but I like to just be called Bella, if you don't mind. And it is a pleasure to meet you." I said grinning like an idiot. Oh well. They aren't human, and I think they know I know, but they seem alright. I think I can be friends with them. The one called Alice bounced up and down in her seat, while Rosalie just rolled her eyes at Alice's hyperness. I chuckled.

"You always this hyper, Alice?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. I chuckled. "Good." I replied.

"Hey, Bella! Since you're our friend, you are going to sit with us at lunch! And I won't take 'no' for an answer!" she said happily. I smiled slightly.

"Sure, Alice. Whatever makes you happy." I said. She giggled. That's when the teacher walked in. She started the class and there was a motherly personality to her. I could tell we would get along very well. English went by quickly, and it turns out I have almost every class with Alice and/or Rosalie. I was happy about being with Alice, but I could tell Rosalie didn't like me very much. Oh well, I'll warm up to her eventually.

History was boring, and I hate the teacher. He made me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself, then say a few things about me. I think he was trying to be nice, but he didn't know I was shy when it came to public speaking.

I had Drama with both Alice and Rosalie again, and I have to admit, even though I loathed public speaking, Drama class was actually fun!

I had Rosalie in AP Calculus, and, once again, the only seat open was next to her. It was an easy class, because I already learned this stuff. There was nothing new.

At the end of Calculus, a boy with blue eyes and boyish features walked up to our table confidently while I was packing my things away and Rosalie was waiting for me so she could show me to lunch. He tapped on my shoulder and I turned around with a bored expression.

"Yes?" I asked. His cocky grin widened.

"Hey, beautiful," he began. I grimaced while Rosalie struggled not to laugh. I hated when guys just waltzed up to a girl, all cocky and thinking they can get any girl they want, and just flirt before they even introduce themselves. I could tell that I would hate this boy with every fiber of my being. He continued as if had not seen my grimace. "I was just coming up to introduce myself. The name's Newton. Mike Newton. And I would love it if I could take you out tonight to a fancy restaurant on a fabulous date with me." He said grinning like an idiot. Ugh. He is trying to be like James Bond. He truly is a moron.

"Yeah? Well, my name's Lost. Get Lost. Hell no, I will NEVER go out with a cocky, arrogant, self centered jerk like YOU!" I seethed. Rosalie then lost any control she had. She started laughing like crazy, and people were starting to stare. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door, leaving a stunned moronic boy standing there, shocked. Rosalie led me to lunch, her laughs never lessening. In the cafeteria, she led me to a table with Alice and three boys were sitting. They stared at her like she was doing something unnatural.

"What's so funny, Rosie?" A muscled boy asked. He looked to be in his early twenties instead of a teenager. I looked at the other boys. One had honey blonde hair that was slightly shaggy and curled, and he had muscles, but not as big as the first one. He too looked to be in his early twenties. I looked at the last, and definitely the most beautiful of the three, boy. He had bronze hair that looked naturally disheveled, he was toned, but not as toned as the other two. He had dark eyes with a tint of onyx in them, and purple-blue bruises under his eyes, as if he stayed up all night. But still, he looked beautiful. His jaw was of a man, his nose perfectly straight, his eye lashes long, luscious, and black, his clothes clung to his perfect, toned chest, making his muscles look even more defined. He was perfection. I was brought out of my trance by Rosalie answering muscle man's question.

"Oh, just something that happened in Calculus. Bella will rant about it. She was seethingly mad, and it was hilarious, her face was!" She burst out laughing again while I gave her a murderous glare, then looked, well, glared at the Newton boy, who looked defeated. Good.

"No, I will not. And my face was not funny. Yes, I was mad. So, cut it out!" I said angrily. She just laughed again, but not so loud this time.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh this much, Rosie. I love it when you laugh." Muscle man said.

Alice spoke now. "Oh! Bella, I am so sorry for not introducing you! Guys, this is Bella, Bella this is my family! This is Emmett, Rose's boyfriend," she pointed to muscle man. "this is Jasper, my boyfriend," she pointed to honey boy. "And last, but not least, this is Edward, the single guy out of all of us, if you catch my drift." She pointed to the Adonis himself, and then, she turned to me and winked. No. Way. She is trying to set me up with him? I hate it when people do that!

"Umm, Alice? You're not… trying to… set us up are you? My parents keep doing that, and I seriously HATE it. It annoys the hell out of me." I said smoothly. Emmett burst out laughing while Alice looked deflated. I sighed. Her expression was so heartbreaking, I almost gave into it. Almost. "Alice, I'm sorry, but that face doesn't work on me. It never has, and it never will." I smirked. Emmett laughed again. He is the joker of the family, I can tell.

"You are awesome!" He raised his fist to bump it with mine. I rolled my eyes and fist bumped him. He had an idiotic grin plastered on his face. There was a teasing way it looked, though. What is he going to do?

"Thanks, Emmett. You're funny?" I said, but it sounded like a question. He chuckled.

"I know I am. That's what makes me the bestest person in the whole wide world!" He said triumphantly. I laughed.

"Emmett, you don't say, bestest, you say, the best. Bestest isn't a word." I said as if I were talking to a two-year old. He frowned.

"Why not? It's a way better word! Because I said so!" He said stubbornly. I sighed. He can be really annoying when he wants to be. Alice laughed her tinkling laugh.

"OOOH! Bella! You have to come over today to meet Carlisle and Esme! They would love to meet you!" She said excitedly. I thought about it for a minute. Eh. What's the harm in meeting some immortal parents?

I nodded. "Sure, I guess. How about I come over around six?" I asked. She slumped in her seat slightly.

"NO! That's way to long! You'll come straight after school, so we can show you the way there. And you WILL like it." She said, no demanded, stubbornly. She is even more stubborn than me. And that is saying something. I sighed defeated. I knew with the look on her face that I would not win this battle. I nodded at her and she grinned and started bouncing in her seat again.

"GREAT! You'll love them, Bella!" The bell rang for the end of lunch, and I headed off to Biology, which happened to be with Edward. And the only seat available is next to him. There must be a God up there for giving me such a gift. I now believe. I really liked Edward. We had all the same interests. We both liked classical music, preferably Debussy, we both like driving fast, we both loved our cars, we both loved reading, and more. He was perfect. Maybe he is the one I am meant to be with. Maybe he is the one I have been looking for all my life. All I knew was that I wanted him to be the one for me, and I wanted him to love me.

But I knew it was nearly impossible. He is so perfect, and I am so plain. But hey, a girl can dream, can't she? I would spend the time I could with him, and I will make the most of it. I just hope it will stay this perfect. And I also hope I can figure him out, what he and his family are. Then maybe, just maybe, they can help me figure out what I am, too.

**After School in the Parking Lot:**

Alice practically dragged me to Edward's Volvo. I chuckled at her eagerness. All through Gym, I had been thinking about what the Cullen's could be. And I haven't been acting too human myself, so I have to act more human until I tell them I am not, which will be when I find out what THEY are. They are going to lead the way. I walked to my Audi and jumped in and followed the Cullen's to their home.

After about 10 minutes, we pulled up to a beautiful house- no, mansion. It was white with Glass windows that were basically the walls, probably a four-story building, had French Doors, and I could tell they had a pool. In the front yard, there was a beautiful garden with so many flowers, and I knew it had to be done by their mother. There were hibiscus roses, bay leaves, magnolia's, orchid's, violet's, and pansy's. Each flower has a different meaning, and I am guessing that each flower describes a member of the family.

A hibiscus rose- delicate beauty. Definitely Rosalie.

Bay leaves- strength. Obviously Emmett.

Magnolia's- sweetness and beauty. Easy: Alice!

Orchid's- mature charm. Hmm. Might be the father.

Violet's- modesty and calms tempers. Ha. Jasper.

Pansy's- thoughts and love. Hmm. Sounds like Edward.

I was right, each flower describes one of the members of the family. Suddenly, a woman with caramel brown hair and a heart shaped face stepped out of the house. She had a smile on her face. I walked up to her.

"Hello. My name is Isabella, but I like to be called Bella." I said. She smiled sweetly.

"Hello, dear. I'm Esme Cullen, the mother of these children. It's a pleasure to meet you! Oh, if I knew you were coming I would have prepared." She fretted. I laughed.

"It's alright. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. You have a lovely garden. Each one describes someone in your family, am I correct?" I asked. She looked shocked, but nodded.

"Yes, you are. How did you know?" she questioned. I grinned.

"I love flowers, and I know what they mean; hibiscus roses mean delicate beauty, which defines Rosalie; bay leaves mean strength, obviously Emmett; magnolia's mean sweetness and beauty, easily Alice; violet's mean modesty and calms tempers, which would be Jasper; pansy's mean thoughts and love, which is Edward. And I believe that the orchid's, which mean mature charm, are for the father?" I asked politely. She grinned.

"Yes. You are correct. You got them all exactly right. Well done!" she said appraisingly. I chuckled. That was when Alice decided to come in.

"Hey mom! Glad you met Bella already! Come on, Bella! I'll give you a tour of the house! Dad will be home in a few minutes! Let's go!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the house, and she showed me the kitchen, her and Jasper's room, Emmett and Rosalie's room, Carlisle and Esme's room, Carlisle's study, the game room, bathrooms, and Esme's art room. Then the garage which held many of my favorite cars- Aston Martin, Porshe 911 Turbo, Ostentatious BMW, the Volvo, and the garage door opened at that moment, revealing a sleek, black Mercedes. I love these people!

A man with blonde hair and a white coat stepped out of the Mercedes. He looked like a young, famous movie star. I have seen these appearances somewhere but where? I'll think of it later. The man saw me and smiled.

"Hello. I wasn't aware we had guests coming over today. I am Carlisle Cullen. And you are…?" he trailed off. I smiled. So this was Doctor Carlisle Cullen, the famous doctor of Forks, Washington.

"I'm Bella. I met your children at school today. They are very polite and welcoming, especially Alice. She was the one who convinced me to come here." I said. He grinned. He opened his mouth to say something, but Alice danced in the garage and hugged Carlisle. Carlisle chuckled.

"Hello, Alice. Nice to see you too." He said, smiling. Alice laughed.

"Glad you met Bella dad! She's going to stay for dinner!" she said excitedly. I froze. Eating the food. I could hardly digest lunch. Did I forget that I don't need to eat? Well, now you know. They noticed.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Carlisle asked while Alice looked confused at my stiff form. I snapped out of it and forced a smile.

"Of course not. I'd love to stay for… dinner." I said politely. Alice grinned and dragged me inside. I smelled something that was crossed between foul and delicious. There's no way I can back out now, I'll just hide my food or barf it back up later.

"Dinner is ready!" Esme called up stairs. Edward came down the stairs looking a little nervous and disgusted. Hmm. I must not be the only one who doesn't like human food. Emmett and Rosalie bounded down the stairs, Emmett holding Rosalie in his arms. He set her down and they had their clothes all wrinkled and buttoned wrong. I stifled a laugh.

"Have fun upstairs, guys?" I asked in the best polite voice I could without bursting into hysterics. I failed slightly though. A small giggle escaped my lips at their confused faces. I sighed. "Your clothes?" I asked, biting my lip to keep from laughing. They both looked down and Rosalie groaned while Emmett just grinned.

"Are you a virgin Bella?" He asked innocently. I grinned.

"Nope," I said, popping the "p". "I haven't because I am not married, oh, and I'm not a sex addict, and whore or such. Not that you are, I just never had a boyfriend, and I am NOT a hooker. Though, you are certainly not the first to ask me." I said grumpily. I hated the sick humans who try to bed me. It's disgusting.

"Language, Bella." Esme scolded in a motherly tone. I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Esme." I muttered, my cheeks a burning red. Everyone laughed while Esme cracked a smile. I stuck my nose in the air defiantly. "What's so funny? Edward's probably a virgin, too. Do you tease him about it, too?" I asked. They all looked at each other then back at me and nodded. I groaned. "Amateurs." I muttered. They laughed again. All I knew was that this would be a very interesting dinner… one I might regret. One that would make me wish I was never born. One that could cost me everything. And I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

**Well, what did you think? Good so far? Not the longest chapter I've ever written, but it was alright. Rate and Review, please. Oh, and should I keep going, or forget this story? Please tell me! If I don't get enough reviews, I won't update! For this chapter, I need at least five reviews or more! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of love,**

**3 Maggie**


End file.
